Gnume/The Tigershark NNNTH Computer
The NNNTH computer The NNNTH computer installed in the USS Tigershark is a NNNTH exclusive AI sub-system. Derived from the last generation of TL 11+ computronic systems the NNNTH developed before they merged with the ARTH and abandoned all technology . It is able , when not connected to an AIs director unit to function as an independent computronic system directed by hard coded VI software. The unit was made by the Narth from Quantum/Atomic Level Blueprints and realized by Narth technicians. Due to an improper connection made during construction, most likely caused by Non Narth engineers making the millions of nano data and control connections between the Mothermachine and Narth designed Union-NNNTH tech interface called "THE PEDESTAL" and the ship systems. needed so the NNNTH computronic could be interfaced with the Union tech ship systems. Due to this Engineering error, the NNNTH computer functioned as an independent computronic system directed by the inbuilt VI instead of functioning as an sub-system of the ships AI (SHIP) as intended. Due to the enormous complexity and the challenge to tie in a TL 11 system into TL 9 systems, this flaw only was discovered in an later investigation after the first mission was already well underway (The Tigershark was after all not just an advanced ship but also a test bed for many never before attempted tech solutions) That is why the wiring to SHIP was done properly, into the connection ports meant to connect an AIs Ego/Director unit into the sub-system units, but the wiring to the NNNTH computer (wiring to The Pedestal) was done incorrectly and not as intended connecting to an high bandwidth data/command port instead to the correct port meant to connect to the AIs Ego/Director unit. That resulted in a series of unexpected behavior patterns. The technical investigation in those strange behaviour patterns was determined to be a stroke of great fortune as it later became evident that it was extremely beneficial . The strange behaviour could now be explained and due to the wrong wiring connections, the NNNTH computer VI was active and as result of the format of the data and commands sent on improper port was in effect creating a condition that could be described as a subconscious awareness part of SHIP. The NNNTH computronic had to be present on the Tigershark as it was required to manage and control the various janus sub-systems and the Narth/NNNTH Tech components of the USS Tigershark. The NNNTH computronic capabilities were far beyond anything any known civilization, including the Seenians and the Saresii of the First Age of Knowledge could produce. A comparable Union system replicating some of these capabilities would exceed the capacity and size of Nelson II and never fit into a Supercruiser. Almost all the systems were connected to both the NNNTH computer and to SHIP (excluding the Janus Device and those systems of Narth origin which were excluded of SHIPS direct control) As these systems needed far more computing power than SHIP (or any current Union manufactured computronic could provide) The Narth devices for the most part would have drawn so much computing resources from SHIP and overwhelmed SHIP. As a Neuro pattern Omnitronic she would have attempted to burn path ways to handle the data overflow and in the process damaging her beyond repair. the NNNTH computer VI caused to large number of tigersharks systems to be automated because of build-in programs and data transferred from SHIP. the automation caused to an sharp reduction in the required manning of the ship.(this was discovered before lunching the ship for the first time) because of the miss-wiring to SHIP and crew it looked like each of the automated systems had local automation system. what drove the crew batty a bit is that the automation didnt work in areas the crew was in the frequently. and if crew started to frequent an area not used before most of the automation systems shut down. and after an area stopped being used the automation systems started up. in later investigation it was revealed the reason was that an VI controlled the automation and without an working AI interface connection (impossible because of the miss-wiring) the VI safety protocols shut-down the automation as it could not deal with the unexpected. When Tyron Suit tried to attack SHIP on the cyber-level the Security Protocols integrated into the NNNTH computer shielded SHIP and added its resources to SHIP thus easily defeating Tyron Suit. (All this happened way beyond any normal AI recreation speed.) one of the discovered drawback was that SHIP could not directly access data stored on the NNNTH computronic not generated during the voyage (aka the detailed manuals and the manuals for non essential systems and the inventory of non essential supplies). as the NNNTH computronic was installed first (SHIP was updated till the last minute and was installed last) the engineers loaded all the information to it and only loaded essential data into SHIP. as with proper connection SHIP could have access to the NNNTH computronic data and storage. the discovery that there are things on the ship that were not included in SHIPs manifests happened after members of the crew discovered an cow wandering in one of the halls after it escaped the automated care system in one of the agriculture holds. the discovery leads the captain ordering an full survey of the ship. (because of the number of the crew only 30 % of the ship is used frequently. with additional 25 % of the ship used as needed.) among the discoveries were : a number of agriculture holds. three huge cargo holds stuffed with fresh food preserved in zero stasis the automated systems harvested from the agriculture holds. and extensive engineering and manufacturing center where there was significant and extensive repair and fabrication equipment (capable of repairing 80 % of the ship given time and resources) there contained more than 8000 self contained data-pads were found containing the full specifications, manuals and inventory of the tigershark. the manual download of the data-pads was an mammoth task. it was to connect the two mainframes ( SHIP and The NNNTH computronic ) as the main connection was improper and trying to add another connection between them would have resulted in a dangerous data loop. Janus Control System The Core duty the NNNTH computer in the janus is control of the micro tractor matter manipulators and the placement of each emulated molecule but also provide false scanner results (for matter analysis) tactile inspection (touch) and to simulate that materials reaction to external influence using the correct sub-systems. The Core Software in the NNNTH computer also provides and stores the material and scan data for a host of different Janus Masks. along with general control and coordination of all the sub-systems to make an perfect disguise. The Pedestal "THE PEDESTAL" is an Mothermachine and Narth designed Union-NNNTH tech interface created to physically connect the NNNTH computronic to the tygersharks union system as the NNNTH computronic was a standard piece of equipment used by the NNNTH before their merging with the ARTH and abandoning use of all technology. the interface was needed as the NNNTH computronic was a standard piece from the last generation of the NNNTH tech and used the most advanced NNNTH data/energy transmission interconnect technology. (NNNTH data trunk wire) this interconnect technology is so far beyond the union that even simplified data supplied by the Narth supreme to Mothermachine took her 7 years to decipher the basics. and even she admitted that it is currently way beyond her to manufacture the needed transceivers. (the Narth manufactured all the transceivers in the pedestal) but luckily the Narth remembered an older interconnect technology of the NNNTH. (pesdo optic NNNTH flexible black light interconnect) which was only slightly difficult to adapt to union tech. it took mothermachine only half an year to understand the technology. but at the time of it she was only able to manufacture data only transceivers unlike the same interconnect technology Data/Energy transceivers made by the Narth that were also slightly smaller. it was decided to use it in all of the tigersharks systems as it gave more than 10 times the bandwidth in a lot less than quarter of the space needed with what was possible with union interconnect technology. and it gave the ship uniform interconnect technology as the Narth tech incorporated in the ship required at last pesdo optic NNNTH flexible black light interconnects. all of SHIPs internal interconnects ware replaced with pesdo optic NNNTH flexible black light interconnect. (mother machine started a study of the feasibility of replacing her own internal interconnects with this tech) the pedestal mostly exists to link those two different interconnect technologys. among the systems included in the pedestal : an self contained diagnostics system for both SHIP and the NNNTH computronic an diagnostics system for all other tigersharks systems both union and Narth an multifunction display/control panel set by default to display the janus control center (the full manual that indicated how to change the displayed control panel and how to use the advanced functions was discovered on self contained data-pad during the full tigershark survey in mid voyage) for more information on NNNTH interconnect technology : NNNTH Interconnect Technology Known To The Union Category:Technology Category:Xeno Tech Category:Mil Tech - Union Category:Mil Tech Category:Fragments Category:Fragments and Ideas - Gnume Category:Non-Canon Category:NNNTH Tech Category:Narth Tech